Savos Aren
|Base ID = }} Savos Aren is the Dunmer Conjurer and Arch-Mage of the College of Winterhold. Background Not much is known about Savos' early years, but entering dialogue with him reveals that he is at least one hundred years old, as he recalls he was only an apprentice at the college when the isle of Artaeum disappeared around 100 years before the events of . Labyrinthian expedition Sometime when Aren was an apprentice, he followed an ill-fated group of mages through Labyrinthian, led by the Arch-Mage's favorite pupil, Atmah. The trip resulted in the deaths of everyone present except Savos. In an attempt to seal away the dragon priest Morokei permanently, he forced two of the surviving mages to remain behind, magically enthralled and forced to maintain a barrier around the dragon priest. As Arch-Mage Savos returned to the college and eventually earned the title of Arch-Mage, leading the other mages with an air that suggested that he believed that everything would eventually work itself out. Interactions Hitting the Books Upon returning from Saarthal after discovering the Eye of Magnus, Savos Aren awards the Dragonborn with an enchanted item (either a ring, necklace, staff or circlet), then sends him or her to retrieve several books from the Arcanaeum to learn more about the strange artifact. Containment Discovering that the Staff of Magnus is hidden at Labyrinthian, the Dragonborn returns to the college, to find that Ancano has sealed himself in the Hall of the Elements with the Eye. With Mirabelle Ervine and the Dragonborn in tow, Savos breaks through the barrier he has erected and attempts to confront the Thalmor agent, only for Arcano to unleash some sort of explosion of magic from the Eye. During the event, the Dragonborn is temporarily stunned. Upon waking, he or she finds Mirabelle wounded in the Hall. She instructs the Dragonborn to search for Savos. In the courtyard, the other students surround his body, which was transported there by the combined effort of Ancano's magic and the Eye's power. While returning to Mirabelle, she gives the Dragonborn the Torc of Labyrinthian and Savos Aren's Amulet and tells him or her to retrieve the Staff. The Dragonborn will succeed Savos as the new Arch-Mage of the College of Winterhold after his death. Spells Alteration *Stoneflesh Conjuration *Conjure Dremora Lord *Conjure Frost Atronach Destruction *Flame Cloak *Incinerate *Fireball Restoration *Close Wounds *Steadfast Ward Dialogue First encounter "You are relatively new here, are you not? I have noticed you, but we have not spoken." :No, we haven't. "Then allow me to introduce myself. I am Savos Aren, Arch-Mage of the College of Winterhold. I am quite content to see nearly any aspect of magic explored and investigated here. But I do not and will not approve of any research and experiments that cause purposeful harm to your fellow members of the College. Are we clear?" :No, sir. ""Sir"? How quaint. I am Savos Aren, Arch-Mage of the College of Winterhold. I am quite content to see nearly any aspect of magic explored and investigated here. But I do not and will not approve of any research and experiments that cause purposeful harm to your fellow members of the College. Are we clear?" ::Dangerous research must be a problem here. "Not often, no. Some risks must be taken, to be sure. I am simply trying to avoid untimely deaths. We also must make an effort to avoid worsening what Skyrim thinks of us." ::What's the purpose of the College? "Purpose? I should think it's self-evident. Magic is a true power, not something to be shunned by commoners or treated as an amusing diversion by politicians. It shapes worlds, creates and destroys life... It deserves proper respect and study. The College is a place where we can focus on that, without the pressures of the world weighing down on us." ::I'd like to know more about the College's history. "I've seen documents dating back to the late Second Era. Beyond that, it's hard to say. Events in the last several hundred years resulted in a significant loss of our history, I'm afraid." :::What happened in the last few hundred years? "The Great Collapse, as it has come to be known. An unfortunate natural disaster that ravaged the area. The College fared far better than the city of Winterhold, but it was not left untouched." ::::What caused the Great Collapse? "No one is sure of the cause. Some believed the eruption of Red Mountain had far-reaching consequences that were only felt years later. I know there are some who have blamed the College, said that we were responsible. I assure you this is not the case." :::::Tell me more about the Great Collapse. "The Sea of Ghosts practically came alive. No one was expecting it. Monstrous waves battered the shore for weeks on end. Winterhold was ancient and weathered, but it couldn't withstand the sea's fury. Entire districts of the city were lost overnight. The waves receded in time, but the damage was irreversible. Most residents of Winterhold abandoned what was left of the city. The College survived, and so here we remain." "Now if you'll excuse me..." Under Saarthal "What you learn here will last you a lifetime – several, if you're talented." :I need to speak to you about Saarthal. "Please don't tell me that another one of the apprentices has been incinerated. I have enough to deal with right now." ::We found some sort of... orb. Tolfdir wanted you to see it. "I... see. I trust that Tolfdir will provide a more... specific explanation. Thank you for bringing this to my attention. Tolfdir normally looks after your little group, yes? Since he's apparently occupied, and I will need to see this discovery for myself, I think perhaps you should begin researching the subject. Speak with Urag in the Arcanaeum. See if he is aware of anything that matches your discovery. And... good work. The next time you find yourself exploring Nordic ruins, perhaps this will be helpful." ::We've found something in Saarthal, and Tolfdir thinks it's important. "Very well, I trust that you wouldn't be here were it not significant. Thank you for bringing this to my attention. Tolfdir normally looks after your little group, yes? Since he's apparently occupied, and I will need to see this discovery for myself, I think perhaps you should begin researching the subject. Speak with Urag in the Arcanaeum. See if he is aware of anything that matches your discovery. And... good work. The next time you find yourself exploring Nordic ruins, perhaps this will be helpful." :Have you ever met with the Psijic Order? "Personally? No, not I. One of their number used to advise the Arch-Mage when I was but an Apprentice here. But that was a great many years ago, before all the members of the order were called back to the Isle of Artaeum, and it disappeared entirely." Good Intentions "I'm... I'm not sure what happened. A monk from the Psijic Order, here, after all these years, and then he just leaves. I hope we didn't offend him somehow." :What did the Psijic want? "Beyond asking for you, he never said. Very strange indeed." ::Have you ever heard of the Augur of Dunlain? "Has Tolfdir been telling stories again? I thought I made it quite clear that this was a subject inappropriate for conversation. Please don't allow him to continue to discuss the subject." (After speaking with the Augur) "It's no secret that the College's reputation in Skyrim is... tainted." :I have important information for you. "Really? And what might that be?" ::We need to find the Staff of Magnus. "I'm sorry, what? Well... I'd certainly love to have such a powerful staff, but I'm not really sure that any of us need it." :::It's connected to the orb we found. "And how do you know this?" ::::I spoke with the Augur of Dunlain. "Did you really? And he specifically mentioned the Staff of Magnus? I... I'm impressed with your initiative. Of course, someone will need to follow up on this." :::::What should I do next? "A most impressive attitude. Keep this up, and you'll do quite well for yourself." :::::You mean me, don't you? "I certainly do. Since you went so far as to seek out the Augur for advice, I thought you'd be more enthusiastic." :::::"Something as specific and ancient as the Staff of Magnus... I'm not sure we'd ever find something like that... I seem to recall Mirabelle mentioning the staff somewhat recently. Why don't you see if she can tell you anything? I'm quite pleased with your progress, you know. You've certainly proven yourself to be more than a mere Apprentice. Well done. This circlet once proved invaluable to me. I hope it can be of use to you now." Revealing the Unseen "I hope Mirabelle is helpful in locating the Staff." :What's so important about the Staff of Magnus? "I don't know. If the Augur suggested it, there must be a good reason for locating it. I'm afraid I don't see the connection, though." (After returning from Mzulft) "I don't know what he's doing, but he won't get away with it." :I know where to find the Staff of Magnus. "Excellent. I'd suggest that we go retrieve it immediately, but right now we have more pressing matters. Ancano has somehow locked himself in the hall. He's up to something, and I intend to put a stop to it. Help us get through this, will you? We're throwing everything we have at it." :What's going on? "Ancano. He's in there, doing... something. We don't know what. We're trying to to get in now. I will have his head for this, I assure you. Help take this down, will you? We're throwing everything we have at it." (If approached again) "We don't know what he's doing, but he won't get away with it." :I know where to find the Staff of Magnus. "Now's not the time. We need to put a stop to whatever it is that's going on." Conversations Ancano and Quaranir Savos: "I'm sorry, were you about to say something?" Ancano: "Well, what is the meaning of this?" Quaranir: "I'm sorry, I'm afraid I don't understand." Ancano: "Don't play coy. You asked to see a specific member of the College. Here he/she is. Now what is it that you want?" Quaranir: "There's been a misunderstanding. Clearly I should not be here. I shall simply take my leave." Ancano: "What? What trickery is this? You're not going anywhere until I find out what you're up to." Quaranir: "I'm not 'up to' anything. I apologize if I have offended you in any way." Ancano: "We shall see about this..." Mirabelle Ervine Mirabelle: "I continue to hear things about dragon sightings in Skyrim." Savos: "Dragons? Well, that's fascinating. We should have someone look into that." Mirabelle: "Would you like me to send someone? Faralda or Phinis, perhaps?" Savos: "I'll think about it." Mirabelle: "Arch-Mage, the Synod have contacted us again, asking if we've any word on their researchers." Savos: "What did you tell them last time?" Mirabelle: "That they had arrived, asked for information which was provided to them, and went on their way with no suggestion of further interaction." Savos: "That hasn't changed, has it? Then just tell them again." Mirabelle: "Should we consider investigating the matter?" Savos: "No, I don't think so. Respond to their request, and we'll leave it at that." Mirabelle: "Yes, Arch-Mage. Thank you." Savos: "Is there anything new I should be aware of, Mirabelle?" Mirabelle: "I'm dealing with a few new research proposals, evaluating the results of three long-term projects, and keeping an eye on our new Apprentices. There were also two items requiring disciplinary action recently." Savos: "Everything's under control, then? Right. Keep up the good work." Mirabelle: "Yes, thank you Arch-Mage." Mirabelle: "Sir, the Imperial Legion has again requested assistance. What shall I tell them?" Savos: "The same thing we've told them before, and the same thing we've told these Stormcloaks. It's not our concern." Mirabelle: "Forgive me, but at what point does it become our concern?" Savos: "Never. The College cannot become mired in local politics. What happens inside these walls is our worry. What happens outside is theirs." Savos: "Mirabelle, would you please make sure my schedule is clear for the next few days? I'm working on something important." Mirabelle: "Your schedule is always clear, Arch-Mage. I see to that." Savos: "Ah, yes. True. Well, thank you." Mirabelle "Its like a ward, but who's casting it? Ancano? How?" Savos "I don't care what it is. I want it brought down, now!" of bringing down ward Savos "Ancano! I command you, stop this at once!" approaches Ancano Mirabelle "Don't go near him!" explosion Labyrinthian Savos: "Come on, we're finally here! Let's not waste any more time!" Takes-In-Light: "Are we truly sure this is a good idea?" Atmah: "We'll be back at the College before anyone even knows we're gone." Girduin: "You would care about that, since you're the Arch-Mage's favorite!" Savos: "Don't forget, this whole idea was Atmah's to begin with." Hafnar: "Let's just get inside, see what's in there." Elvali: "I can't believe we're doing this." Savos: "Can you imagine the looks on their faces when we come back?" Hafnar: "You keep talking like you're sure we'll find something useful in here." Girduin: "Given the history of this place, it's more than likely there's still some amount of power here." Savos: "Enchanted weapons, tomes of ancient knowledge, Shalidor's secrets themselves -- who knows what we could find!" Takes-In-Light: "And what if... What if there are things guarding this place?" Atmah: "Against six College-trained mages? I think we'll be fine." Elvali: "We... we have to go back. We can't leave Girduin..." Hafnar: "We barely made it out alive, and you want to go back in?" Atmah: "It's too late. There isn't enough of him left to go back in after." Takes-In-Light: "Gods, what have we done?" Savos: "We can't go back. Might as well go forward. We can still do this." Atmah: "Savos is right. We can make it if we just stay alert." Savos: "Come on, we can't stop now. We have to keep moving!" Atmah: "Where's Elvali? She was right behind me." Hafnar: "Dead. Something grabbed her from behind. Gone before I could do anything." Takes-In-Light: "This is insanity. We never should've come here." Atmah: "You're right. This is all my fault. Should we turn around, head back?" Hafnar: "I don't think going back is a good idea." Savos: "Going back would be the end of all of us. We keep pushing forward, and we'll make it. We will!" Atmah: "Come on, you can make it. Let's go." Atmah: "We shouldn't have left her there to die!" Savos: "What else could we do? Stay there and die with her? She refused to go on, we didn't have a choice!" Hafnar: "This is it, you know. Through this door. Can you feel it?" Atmah: "We're not going to make it, are we?" Hafnar: "We stay together, no matter what. Agreed?" Atmah: "I'll be right with you." Savos: "Agreed. We all stay together." Savos: "...I'm sorry, friends. I'm so sorry! I had no choice! It was the only way to make sure that monster never escaped! I promise you, I'll never let this happen again! I'll seal this whole place away..." Trivia *Savos Aren wears shock resist enchanted boots (BaseID 0007C92E), which can be found at any time on a table in the Arch-Mage's Quarters. *When he dies, his corpse cannot be looted, and it also cannot be resurrected via the Dead Thrall spell or The Ritual Stone. However, Arniel Gane or Phinis Gestor may resurrect his corpse if a Dragon happens to attack during this scene. *He is voiced by Keith Silverstein, who also voices Revyn Sadri and some other characters. He is the only faction leader in Skyrim who does not have a unique voice. *If he is revived by console commands, he may recognize the Dragonborn as Arch-Mage. *He has the same surname as Fathis Aren from the Mages Guild in , and with Marasa Aren, a member of the Camonna Tong in . *If the Dragonborn makes a comment about Savos to Neloth, he will say, "Savos? Ha! He wouldn't be fit to be my apprentice. Of course he does have a knack for wards that would be handy to learn. If you see him, let him know that I might be willing to take him on as my apprentice. For a price of course." Appearances * de:Savos Aren es:Savos Aren fr:Savos Aren it:Savos Aren pl:Savos Aren pt:Savos Aren ru:Савос Арен uk:Савос Арен Category:Skyrim: Winterhold Characters Category:Skyrim: Essential Characters Category:Skyrim: College of Winterhold Members